


Silver

by RunWonderlandRun



Series: Blood of Silver [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was seven, Stiles asked about the other man. His mother had dropped her mug of coffee and gasped as if she’d been hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from, but here it is. All mistakes are mine. There is no actual rape/non-con but it is very much implied.

# Silver

From a young age, Stiles had been told that his dad wasn’t his biological dad. His mother had believed in telling him the truth and his father agreed. Stiles accepted what they told him. John Stilinksi loved him. John Stilinksi was his father. The other man was nothing, his mother said. The other man played no role in who Stiles was or what he did. After those conversations, his dad held his mom for a long time before taking them all out for ice cream in the cruiser.

When he was seven, Stiles asked about the other man. His mother had dropped her mug of coffee and gasped as if she’d been hit. Stiles had been so scared that he ran off to his room and hid under the bed. He’d stayed there for a long time, shaking and crying, afraid that he’d hurt his mother’s feelings. Eventually, his mom had come upstairs. She’d sat on the floor next to his bed.

“Gwilym,” she had touched his hand, “John is your dad. He loves you and he loves me. You know that, don’t you?”

Stiles nodded and crawled out. His mother had placed him on her lap, kissed his forehead, and rocked him back and forth.

“That man doesn’t deserve you,” she’d said, “he doesn’t deserve you.”

His mother never said it out loud, but Stiles knew the other man had hurt her. That was the first and last time Stiles had asked. 

“How,” Stiles panted, “how long have you known?”

Chris didn’t meet his eyes. He crossed his arms and grunted.

“He mentioned it before,” he gestured at Stiles face, “before he took you,” Chris shook his head, “Said he couldn’t believe that his own…” Chris went quiet. 

Stiles laughed and shut his eyes. Of course Gerard knew who he was beating; of course. The older man had been more than willing to kill his son and granddaughter to get what he wanted. Stiles grabbed his legs and stared at the floor. His head was pounding in time with his heart. Distantly, he felt Chris move next to him. Stiles froze. 

He wanted the man to be joking. Stiles desperately wanted this whole thing to be a lie, something that Chris thought up to mess with his head. However, he knew it wasn’t. There was no reason for Chris to lie about this. There was no reason for Gerard to lie. 

Chris Argent was his brother and Allison was his niece. Kate Argent had been his sister. Stiles let out a breath and stood up. He kept his eyes ahead of him. 

“I think you should leave.”

Chris sighed. Stiles opened the door. He avoided eye contact. Before stepping out, Chris pulled out a card.

“In case you want to talk.”

Stiles put the card in his pocket. When Chris left, Stiles closed the door and locked it. Numb, he went up the stairs to his room, his mind pinging with new information. Flashes of childhood memories started to make sense. Stiles fell on his bed. He laced his fingers on his stomach and gazed at the ceiling. He breathed in.

Seventeen years ago, his mother had gotten hurt by a man and God, did that thought make Stiles stomach churn because he knew, he just KNEW how his mother got hurt and that he had been the product of that pain. Stiles tried not to think about it. He took another breath. Six years ago the Hale house burned down to the ground, leaving only three survivors. Stiles remembered his mom’s frantic call to his dad. He remembered his father smelling of smoke, of ash and of salt. Mostly, he recalled how his dad comforted his mother and told her that it was ok, that she was ok, that nothing was going to happen to them. Stiles wondered if his mother knew about werewolves; if she knew about Kate. He breathed out.

Less than a year ago, Scott got bitten by an alpha. He got bitten by a werewolf because Stiles wanted to find Laura Hale’s body--Laura Hale who had been murdered by her uncle, who had spent years in a coma thanks to Kate Argent. Kate Argent who had been raised by Gerard to be a hunter, to be a monster; Gerard who had at some point known his mother, who had---

Stiles ran to the bathroom. He dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, gagging. Stiles gripped the porcelain rim and tried to breath. He could taste bile and sweat dripped down his neck. Minutes passed. Eventually, his stomach settled. Trembling, Stiles stood up and carefully made his way back to his room. He sat down on his chair.

Outside, the wind blew and bugs chirped. A few cars drove by, their headlights briefly illuminating the room in squares. An hour later, he heard his dad’s cruiser pull into the driveway. Stiles didn’t move. He heard the scratching of keys against the door knob, heard his father’s tired footsteps on the wood floor. Stiles didn’t move. He didn’t move when his father passed his door. He didn’t move when he heard the shower start or when the water stopped. He didn’t move until his dad quietly knocked on his door.

“Stiles?” his dad opened the door a little. Stiles blinked and faced him, “Hey…it’s pretty late. Everything ok?”

It’s been years since Stiles had allowed himself to remember his mother. Now he’s started to remember things that he hadn’t paid much attention to as a child. He remembered that his mother hated silver. She liked guns, but she couldn’t stand the sight of a knife or a bow. Sometimes, she’d wake up screaming. Stiles looked at his dad. 

He wanted to ask. He desperately wanted to ask if his dad knew. Stiles thought he must. His mother would have told him about Stiles, would have told him everything about how he came to be. His father wouldn’t have asked him about Allison when she moved to Beacon Hills; wouldn’t have asked if Stiles was sure that her last name was Argent.

“Dad…”

Stiles looked down at his hands. They didn’t talk about his mother; not really. Her memories were still too painful. His dad still couldn’t bear to take off his wedding ring, or throw out her toothbrush. But Stiles needed to know. He had to know. Shifting in the chair, Stiles felt the card Chris left him.

“Mr. Argent came by.”

Stiles saw his father tense. He saw his father’s eyes widen, just a little, saw his fists clenching. Stiles felt his heart start to race.

“Chris Argent?”

Stiles nodded, “Allison’s dad,” his father relaxed a little. That was all the proof Stiles needed, “he was, um, looking for Scott.”

“I see,” his dad looked around his room, “is that all?”

_No_ , Stiles thought. _No, Chris didn’t come looking for Scott. He came to tell me that I’m Argent. He came to tell me that the man who beat me up, who tortured Boyd and Erica, who killed God knows how many people, was the man who rap_ \-- Stiles bit his tongue, _hurt my mom._

“Yea dad,” Stiles lied, “that’s all.”

Why didn’t you tell me, Stiles wanted to cry, why did I have to find out from Chris Argent? You knew about them. You knew who he was when he moved here. Why didn’t you talk to me?

“Well…ok,” his dad smiled a little, “try and get some sleep, ok?”

Stiles tried to grin, “Good night dad,” his father nodded and left. Stiles waited until he heard his dad’s bedroom door closed before getting up. He leaned against the door. Part of him was furious at his father. There was no doubt in Stiles mind that the sheriff knew about Gerard. That he knew about Stiles. 

_That man doesn’t deserve you._

He stared out the window. Shadows moved across the glass. Stiles touched his bruised cheek.

_That man doesn’t deserve you._

Stiles lied back down on his bed. He curled up on his side, eyes still looking outside. 

_That man doesn’t deserve you._

When his eyes began to sting, Stiles closed them. His father’s silence probably stemmed from Stiles mother, who never even hinted at his true parentage. Having met the Argent family, Stiles can’t blame his parents. He’s not sure how much his father knows. Stiles could only guess that his mom never mentioned werewolves or hunters. It also makes Stiles wonder how deep his mother had been involved in the supernatural world. Makes him curious as to how she met the Argents. 

A stray thought made his eyes snap open. What if his mother was a hunter or had been training to be one? For a second, blind panic flooded Stiles body, and he felt as if he was being dipped in ice. No. Stiles may not know how his mother met the Argents but he sure as hell knew his mom. His mother was not a hunter. Could never have been a hunter. In fact, she had been an avid animal lover. Stiles laughed. His mother wasn’t a hunter. She wasn’t like Kate or Chris. Stiles was sure of that. Laughing, Stiles relaxed.

A yawn escaped him, and a wave of exhaustion settled over his body. Stiles was tired. Everything still hurt, and his brain felt as if it was leaking out. Stiles took off his pants and shirt. He faced away from the window and melted into his bed. Tomorrow, he’d call Scott. Tomorrow, he’d think about calling Chris, though he probably wouldn’t. Tomorrow, Stiles would go through his mother’s things.

But for tonight, Stiles would sleep.


End file.
